Salah Sambung!
by celeronM
Summary: Maaf sepertinya saya Salah Sambung! dan anda telah masuk Salah Sambungnya Gen fm!"
1. Chapter 1

Halo..saya newbie nih dalam hal tulis menulis fanfics..

Maklum lah..ini cerita pertama saya dan harap kalian semua suka ya…

Oh ya sebelumnya fic ini saya adaptasi dari salah satu stasiun radio yang ada di jakarta

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada's own**

**

* * *

Salah Sambung**

"**Maaf sepertinya saya salah sambung! Dan anda! Telah masuk salah sambungnya Gen fm…". Gen fm salah sambung! Nelpon ke chara Saint Seiya? Waduuhh..ada ada aja deh…**

Part 1

Saori's Kido Mansion

" _Kring..Kring..Kring.."_

**Tatsumi **: Halo, Selamat siang..

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Selamat siang, saya ini dulunya rekan bisnis tuan Kido dan saya ingin bicara sama Nona Saori. Nona Saorinya ada?

**Tatsumi** : Rekan kerja tuan Kido? Tapi sepertinya…

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Ini siapa sih!! Heh! Saya ini pengen ngomong sama Saori! Tolong ya harap di sambungin!! Penting banget niehh!!

**Tatsumi :** Ya, Bapak ini apa benar rekan kerjanya tuan Kido?

Penyiar Gen fm : Ya Allah! Tolong ya mas panggilin Nona Saori sekarang! Gak denger apa ya saya ngomong apa!

Tatsumi : iya..iya..harap tunggu sebentar.. ( sialan! Ngotot banget sih nih orang! )

_Setelah beberapa detik kemudian_

**Saori : **Halo..

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Halo..apakah ini nona Saori ?

**Saori :** Iya benar dengan saya sendiri..

**Penyiar Gen fm** ** : **Nona Saori.. Dulu kakek anda telah menjalin hubungan dengan saya dan belum menandatangani surat kontrak perjanjian.. Tugas anda sebagai cucunya harus menandatangani surat kotrak ini!

**Saori** : surat kontrak..Surat kontrak apa? Lalu anda ini siapa ya? Sepertinya kakek saya hanya menjalin kerja sama dengan orang tertentu saja.

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Saya… Tuan Ishida Takamura. Dulu Tuan Kido menjalin hubungan kerja sama dengan saya dibidang industri "**Penyedap Masakan Terbesar"** _**PT. Aji no Montok.**_

**Saori **: Hah?? _**PT. Aji no Montok**_?? Sepertinya kakek saya tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan anda apalagi berurusan dengan industri "**Penyedap Masakan" ( Gubraakk!!)**

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Tapi, kakek anda memang menjalani hubungan kerja sama dengan saya. Dan sampai sekarang ini beliau memang belum menandatangani surat kontrak ini!

**Saori **: Maaf tuan Takamura. Tapi sayangnya beliau sudah meninggal

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Maka dari itu mbak,, mbak ini kan cucunya tuan Kido.. Mbak satu-satuya anggota keluarga tuan Kido.. Mbak harus menandatangani surat kontrak ini! Tolong deh wasiat dari kakek anda lho!!

**Saori** : Tapi kakek saya nggak pernah berwasiat kayak gitu sama saya.. Apalagi suruh menandatangani surat kontrak anda. Anda ini ngaco ya?

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Lho! Ngaco gimana! Anda ini yang ngaco! Anda ini memang tidak mau tanggung jawab ya! Ini benar-benar surat kontrak! Anda ini bagaimana! Gak becus banget sih! ( suasana mulai panas..)

**Saori** : Maaf.. Tuan Takamura.. Saya emang gak tahu menahu soal surat kontrak anda..

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Halah!! Bilang aja andapura-pura tidak tahu! Nggak usah bohong deh! Saya sudah mengeluarkan uang yang banyak hanya untuk industri **Penyedap Rasa Saos Tirem!!** ( maksudnya Saos Tiram..)

**Saori : **Apalagi ini! **Penyedap Rasa Saos Tirem!!?? **Emang kakek saya itu koki ya! Pake bergelut diurusan Bumbu-bumbu dapur murahan kayak gitu!!

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Heh!! Anda ini kalo bicara hati-hati ya!! Ini bukan sembarang bumbu dapur!! Proyek **Penyedap Rasa Saos** **Tirem **ini aja akan berkancah ke Internasional!! Kakek anda saja menamakan merk saos tirem ini **" Saori" Saos Tiram!!**

**Saori : **Apa!? " Saori "Saos Tiram. Heh! Anda inni ngigo kali ya!! Merk macem apaan tuh!

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Lho! Orang kakek anda kok yang ngusulin kayak gitu! Saya sih setuju-setuju aja! Nih kalo gak percaya saya bacain surat perjanjian kontraknya!

" **Saya, Mr. Kibo menan…."**

Lho..Lho..Mr. Kibo? Dan cucu saya yang bernama Saoro Kibo..Hah kok gini sih? Lho anda ini Saori Kibo atau Saori Kido?

**Saori **: Saya ini Saori Kido!!!( pe'A banget sih nih orang!)

**Penyiar Gen fm** : oohh..ah tapi masa sih..??

**Saori **: Ya ampun! Bener deh saya gak bohong! Demi Allah deh..

**Penyiar Gen fm** : oh iya..ya.. Saya salah baca Kibo jadi Kido**."Sepertinya saya salah sambung..dan anda telah masuk salah sambungnya Gen fm.."**

**Saori :** Arrrrgggghhhhhh!!! Sialan gue pake dikerjain lagi!!! Brengsek lo!!!!! Kampret..Kampret..Kampret!!!!

-End-

**Akhir Kata:**

_Sobat Gen! semua orang yang udah jadi korban salah sambung.. Udah setuju ubtuk di On-Air in jadi, Ya gak Masalah…_

_Makasih ya….!!^^_

**Next Chapter 2 **

**Aries Mu..kena salah sambung juga! Lho..**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai..Hai.. saya mulai nulis fic salah sambung lagi nih yang chapter ke2 nya..maaf ya.. ga pernah nge-publish2 lagi soalnya ga ada waktu. Seperti janji saya kali ini Aries Mu yang bakal dikerjain..huekekekekek…

Chapter 2

Aries Mu

*kring..kring..*

**Mu** : Halo..

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Halo selamat siang, ini Aries Reparasi Teknik bukan?

**Mu** : Iya..betul dengan siapa ini?

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Saya Rony..mas..mas..bisa reparasiin TV,,kulkas,,ama AC saya ga mas??

**Mu **: Hah!? TV, kulkas, sama AC..!!?? Tapi, maaf saya nggak nerima reparasi barang elektronik tuh mas..

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Lho!? Bukan tempat reparasi barang elektronik?? Jadi ini tempat reparasi barang elektronik? Jadi ini tempat reparasi apa mas..barang "bekas" ya mas..? (gubrak!!)

**Mu **: *sweatdrop* err..bukan tempat reparasi barang bekas mas.. ( kacau nih orang) tapi tempat reparasi "cloth" bagi para saint..

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Hah!? Apa!? "klot" apaan tuh? Buat para Saint? Emangnya situ buka tempat reparasi apaan sih??

**Mu **: ya.. saya ini tukang reparasi jubah-jubahnya para Saint bukan tempat reparasi barang elektronik apalagi barang bekas..

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Lho!? Tapi bukannya mas yang nyebarin ama nempelin pamflet-pamflet di jalan-jalan ya? Nih.. Aries Reparasi Teknik menyediakan servis reparasi murah segala jenis barang elektronik..Dijamin murah dan bergaransi..gitu tuh mas..

**Mu **: Tapi mas, saya emang gak ngelayanin servis barang elektronik lho! Dan gak pernah tuh nyebarin pamflet-pamflet –an dijalan..

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Ah masa sih?? lokasi situ kan di Jalan Duren Athena Gede no. 31 Depok

**Mu **: haaaahhh?? Jalan Duren Athena Gede no 31 Depok?? (nih lagi..di Depok emang gue pernah tinggal disitu) oh nggak mas..saya di Sanctuary, Yunani mas salah orang kali..

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Masa sih? Gak mungkin lah mas..!! orang ini ada pamfletnya!!

**Mu **: ya ampun pamflet apaan sih mas? Saya ga pernah nyebarin pamflet di jalan!! Orang saya juga tukang nge-reparasiin cloth buat saint..

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Iihh.. nih si mas sumpah nih ada pamfletnya !! nih aja lagi saya pegang tersebar luas kok Aries Reparasi Teknik!!

**Mu **: Nggak ah!! Gak mungkin pamplet dari mana mas? Dari India??

**Penyiar gen fm **: Yaaaahhh.. sumpah nih mas batu kali banget dah… gini aja deh nih saya bacain yah mas pamfletnya

" _**Aries Reparasi teknik, menyediakan segala barang2 elektronik dijamin murah dan bergaransi! Hubungi 0451-3394-7960 Jalan Duren Athena Gede no 31 Depok"**_

_**Mu : **_kayaknya mas salah orang deh soalnya no telpon saya 0451-3384-7860..

_**Penyiar Gen fm :**_ Ah masa sih? Oh ya nih mas ada satu lagi,

" _**Peringatan : Tempat reparasi ini namanya Aris Reparasi Teknik.. jadi huruf –E nya ga usah di baca.."**_

**Mu : * **sweatdropagain* lho? Jadi Aris Reparsi Teknik bukan " ariEs Reparasi Teknik"???

( o.O)

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Ooooo.. iya deng mas.. saya ga baca peringatannya….aduuuhhh..aduuuhhh…maaf ya mas kayaknya saya salah sambung dan mas masuk salah sambung program gen fm…

**Mu **: Waahhh!!! Kurang ajar gue di kerjain..wah brengsek lo!!! Kurang Aseeeeeemmmmmm!!!! Oncoooommmm!!!!

**Penyiar Gen fm : **hahahhahaha..

**Akhir Kata :**

_**Sobat Gen! semua korban yang udah masuk salah sambung..udah setuju untuk di On Air-in jadi.. ya ga masalah…**_

_**Makasih ya…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Salah sambung masih berlanjut ke Chara Saint Seiya kali ini **Chapter 3** salah sambung bakalan ngerjain **Aquarius Camus…**wkwkwkwkwkwkk,,,

( saya adaptasi dari program "salah sambung" Gen fm )

Chapter 3

Aquarius Camus

*tululululut…tululululut…*

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Halo dengan bapak Camus ya?

**Camus **: Iya, siapa ya?

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Bapak, saya ini Bapak Frans wali kelasnya Hyoga pak, saya mau tanya anak bapak itu punya indera ke enam ato gak sih pak?

**Camus **: nggak tuh..nggak punya keturunan..

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Soalnya pak, anak bapak itu kalau saya perhatiin sering melihat makhluk halus pak!

**Camus **: Hah!? Masa!?

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Iya pak! Dan anak bapak itu sering banget gambar-gambar makhluk halus pak!

**Camus **: Ah!? Yang bener pak?

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Bener banget pak! Nih contohnya aja kuntilanak, manusia tanpa kepala, laki-laki dengan hidung jambu, pocong nangkring di pohon nangka..banyak banget pak!

**Camus **: waduuhh..

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Selain itu anak bapak itu juga sering mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh pak!

**Camus **: Ya ampun..

**Penyiar Gen fm **: misalnya aja khihihihihihihihihihihi… ( suara kuntilanak) ato ga pak Harrr!!! Harrrr!!! Harrr!!! Kayak orang kesurupan gitu pak! Terus saya juga perhatiin anak bapak tuh selalu mojok sambil ngomong sama tembok! ( waduh..bayangin aja kalo Hyoga kayak gitu..)

**Camus **: Ya ampuunn.. pak..demi apa pak!? (Camus udah keringet dingin..)

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Sampai-sampai murid-murid…murid-murid....murid-murid…pada takut sama Hyoga!!

**Camus **: Aduh..terus gimana nih pak? ( jantungnya dah deg-degan parah )

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Begini pak , kan di Bintaro ini udah bersih nih dari hal-hal kayak begituan kalau anak bapak aneh kayak begitu nanti Bintaro ini jadi ga aman lagi pak…

**Camus **: apaan pak? Bintaro?

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Lho iya.. kan anak bapak sekolah di _**SMP kosong lima, kosong enam , kosong tujuh , kosong 'lapan-'lapan pagii.. **_( lho..itu bukannya SD ya??)

**Camus **: Pak! Anak saya itu sekolah di _Siberia International Junior High School, France_

( asseekk..wah keren banget sekolahnya..) bukan di BINTARO!!!

( derajatnya langsung turun.. )

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Bukannya anak bapak itu sekolahnya di Bintaro ya pak..

**Camus **: Ya ampun! _Siberia International_!! Masa saya yang setiap pagi nganterin dia gak tahu sekolahnya dimana…

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Wadduuhh pak , setannya masuk ke tubuh saya nih pak.. setannya lagi nelpon bapak nih.. ( o.O)

**Camus **: Ah yang bener donk pak!!

**Penyiar Gen fm **: Ternyata pak , saya salah sambung dan bapak Camus masuk salah sambung Gen fm pak! Selamat ya pak!

**Camus **: Ya amppuuunn…. Dasar!! nih si Kemal itu kan?? Dasar Kemal si DEMIT!!!! Kurang ajar lo!! Sialan gue dikerjain lagi!! Awas lo ya dah ngerjain gue pagi-pagi gini!! Gue TIMPAL!! lo ye!!! ( waduuhh.. sangarnya keluar..!! )

**Penyiar Gen fm **: hahahahahahahahahahahaha.. ampuuunnn baaaannggggg!!!

-End

**Akhir kata :**

"_**Sobat Gen! semua korban yang udah masuk Salah Sambung udah setuju untuk di On Air-in jadi.. Ya gak Masalah..Makasih ya!! ^^"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Halo..halo oh ya buat fic salah sambung ini Celeron mau minta maaf untuk chapter keempat kan harusnya si Milo tapi kalo aku baca ceritanya sekali lagi ceritanya jadi ga jelas,, jadi aku ganti jadi Shura ya..

_**Salah Sambung **_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Capricorn Shura**_

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Halo..Selamat siang

**Shura** : Siang..

**Penyiar Gen fm : **Wah kebetulan nih mas!

**Shura** : hmm.. siapa ya?

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Saya mau ngadain hajatan sunatan buat anak saya nih..Mas ini dukun sunat yang udah professional kan?

**Shura** : Apa mas ? Saya dukun dunat?

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Ya..iya kan dukun sunat? Orang Haji Shuro kan..yang sering banget jadi bengkong buat nyu-natin orang..

**Shura** : ( ya iyalah orang masa pohon!!) Salah sambung! Gue Shura bukan Haji Shuro!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : oh gak mungkin salah sambung..

**Shura** : Dibilangin salah sambung!!

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Gak mungkin mas.. Mas ini kan dukun sunat!!

**Shura** : Sok tauukk!!! Emang gue dukun sunat!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : Ya iya lah!! Kalo bukan, ngapain saya telpon mas!!

**Shura** : Eh mas.. gue bukan dukun sunat!! Nama gue entu.. SHURA bukan HAJI SHURO!! Terus …

**Penyiar Gen fm** : HAJI SHURO!!!! Mas ini haji Shuro yang tinggal di komplek sebrang deket pertokoan terus masuk gang deket mesjid yang dirumahnya ntu ada spanduk **AHLI SUNAT HAJI SHURO**..

**Shura** : Astaroojiimmm…. Mas salah orang saya ini Capricorn Shura! Saint Capricorn..nggak pernah jadi dukun sunat!! Saya saint!! Saint lho mas!!! Bukan dukun sunat!! Saya tinggal di kuil Capricorn, Sanctuary..Saya nggak pernah pergi Haji!!! Tuh mas..saya dah yakinin mas tapi mas ini batu banget jadi orang..

( awww…malangnyaa…sabar aja ya shura)

**Penyiar Gen fm** : waadduuhhh…bener-bener salah sambung nih saya..

**Shura** : kemana aja mas baru nyadar??

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Lho! Mas Shura ini lho yang ga sadar..abis dikerjain..di program Salah Sambung-nya Gen fm..hahahahahahaha…

**Shura** : Oh ya ampuuunnnnnn!!! Sebenernya gue dah ada feeling nih kayaknya lagi dikerjain..eh ternyata bener..bangsat!! bangsat!! Gilee aja lo..masa saint jadi dukun sunat..nah gue bingung!! Dasar! gue sunat juga dah nih si Kemal!!

**Penyiar Gen fm** : waduuhhh!! Ntar abis Bang!!! Punya aye.. Wahahahaha…sumpah nama lu kalo gue plesetin emang kayak nama bapak-bapak haji ya..wahahahahaha

Shura : ahhh..bisa aje lo ye..!!

-end-

_**Akhir Kata:**_

_**Sobat Gen! semua orang yang udah masuk salah sambung udah setuju untuk di On Air-in jadi..ya ga masalah! **_

_**Makasih ya!!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**OMAKE!! Ga jelas..**_

_**Selingan 1 * Gen fm program mode on* (**_ tenang saja saya bukan Gen fm freakers kok..cuman suka program2nya lucu2._**.)**_

_**Semangat Pagi!! Bareng kemal-Ade..**_

_**Tema : Kerokan..**_

**Kemal** : Hoi!! Pagi Shunrei!!

**Shunrei** : Pagiiii….

**Ade** : Gimana nih ceritanya pada ketagihan di kerokin..

**Shunrei** : Yaa.. gimana tangan gue ini layaknya tangan dewa..jadinya gue kerokin aja tuh gold saint sekalian pada pengen dibikinin tattoo dari koin..

**Kemal** : wezzz.. sadis!!! Lu bisa bikin tattoo dari kerokan??

**Shunrei** : Yoi donkk!!

**Kemal & Ade **: weeee!!! Keren!! Keren!!

**Shunrei :** Tapi ga' enak juga gue juga sebel nge-rokin gold saint!!

**Ade** : Lho mang kenapa??

**Shunrei** : capek gila boo!!! Dan lagi tangan gue ini jadi bau balsem!! Dua hari dua malem gue cuci-cuci nih tangan gak juga ilang-ilang baunya!! Ampe heran gue…

**Ade** : Ya olohh!! Gak kebayang tangan lu baunyee.. kayak apa..

**Shunre**i : Bau banget gila!! Pedes-pedes balsem naga gimana gituu..

**Kemal **: wah kasian banget sih lu..shunrei, lain kali lu ganti jangan pake balsem lagi..

**Shunrei** ; terus pake apa?

**Kemal** : pake Minyak goreng..!!

**Shunrei** : Wahahahaha..ntar gue ditanyain " waduh mau goreng ikan buu??"

**Ade** : Sekalian aja rei..pake Minyak Tanah!!

**Shunrei **: Busseettt!!.. Ntar pada bilang " emang punggung gue kompor kali ya..pake minyak tanah!! "

**Kemal, Ade & Shunrei** : wakakakakakakakakakakakakkhh!!!!

-end-

Maaf ya untuk Yukitarina soalnya untuk selingan " selamat pagi' yang ga jelas ini saya pake ide kamu yang tattoo-nya rame..maaf sejuta maaf ya Yuki.. Tapi sumpah fic kamu yang tattoo-nya rame tuh konyol abis..sampe2 nge-inspirasiin aku buat selingan kayak gini..aku suka..sekali lagi saya minta maaf.. m(__)m


	5. Chapter 5

**Salah Sambung **

**Chapter 5**

**Virgo Shaka**

**Penyiar gen fm : **Halo..

**Shaka** : Halo..

**Penyiar gen fm** : Ah..Ajimale..chiki..chiki..chiki..chikita..nehi..nehi..chikita medi??

**Shaka** : Hah??

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Acha..Nehi,,Nehi.. Ajimare..mere-mere..nehi..nehi..acha..acha.

( bahasa India..)

**Shaka** : uhmm..Sahib ala Acha Ne??

( asyeekk..padahal gue juga ngasal2 nulis bahasanya..)

**Penyiar gen fm** : (mampus ngomong apa nih orang… =.=") ya..mere-mere..ne acha..acha..ne..nehi..nehi..chihuy..chihuy..mere-mere ne??

**Shaka **: *sweatdrop* Aree ne Sahib sacha Tum ha ?

**Penyiar Gen fm** : ( wadduuhh…kacau nih orang ngomong apaan lagi..) Aree..Aree.. Tumbar K'miri Jahee ne..??

**Shaka** : (o.O) Ajab ne Mujshe ma Sahib Dum He!!!

**Penyiar Gen fm** : (wadduhh..rada bentak lagi..) e..e.e..Pyaarr..Pyaarr..nehe..nehe.. Kahona Pyar Hai…(kahonnaa pyaaarrr heee..eee…)

**Shaka** : Acha..tum Hi 'mara-mara" ne Kahona Pyaar Hai..!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : Nehi..Nehi..mara-mara itu ga perlu kan ne?? Pyaarr..Pyaarr..he.. kaya petasan saja ne acha..acha..

**Shaka** : ???? (ngomong apa sih nih orang??)

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Kuch-Kuch Hota hai..ne mere-mere KEREN ne!! nehe..saya nyanyiin ne…

_**Tumpah se-aeerrr.. yuyun muskare kepleset ne…tumppahh.. pas aayee..kayang...saapee ajee..bantu ayeee… **_( itu mah betawi kan atuh!!)

**Shaka** : Mujhse..Kara Sahib ara mahe ne!?

**Penyiar gen fm** : o..mahe..mahe..Mahenjodaro ne ??

**Shaka** : *sweatdropagain* Mahenjodaro Dum se Ajil ne hare ma hum.. ( #!&%$)

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Nehi..Nehi..tidak usah dijelaskan nehi..nehi.. gak ngerti guee..acha..acha..

**Shaka** : Lho? Situ bisa ngomong pake bahasa indonesia?

**Penyiar gen fm** : Bisa ..acha..acha..

**Shaka** : Lho dari tadi ngapa pake bahasa planet gitu sih?

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Acha..acha..mas ini Shah ruk Khan ya mas??

**Shaka** : Shah Ruk Khan?? Idihh bukaann!! (gigi lo Shah Ruk Khan!!)

**Penyiar Gen fm : **Waduuhh…mas saya kira Shah Ruk Khan nih nehi..nehi..

Shaka : Emang Shah Ruk Khan bias ngomong pake bahasa Indonesia??

Penyiar gen fm : Nehi..nehi..kali aja bisa gituuu..Acha..acha..terus mas ini siapa ya??

Shaka : Gue Shaka!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : oohh..nih mas jangan-jangan adeknya Shah Ruk Khan nih..Shaka Khan..ya mas??

**Shaka** : Bukkaann!! Astagaaa…wah kacau emang lu!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : Waduuuhhh..bukan ternyata nehi..nehi..maaf yam as..soalnya mas **Shaka** Khan ini..masuk program Salah Sambung dari Gen fm..acha..acha..

**Shaka** : Hah!! Lho kok Bisa!?

**Penyiar Gen fm** : nehi..nehi..mas Shaka selamet ya dah dikerjain di program Salah Sambung..acha..acha..

**Shaka** : Astagaaaaa…!! Gue dikerjain nih ceritanya..kurang ajar nih siapa sih lo!! Nehi..nehi..!! pantesan ngomong dah kaya orang ngigo..Heh!! mabok lo ye!!! Makan apa lo semalem!! Nelponin gue dah kayak orang stress!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : hahahahahahahaha.. I'm sorry..bang..wahahahahahaha…sumpah kapok gue ngerjain lu orang India!!! Nehi..nehi..acha..acha..

-end-

_**Akhir kata :**_

_**Sobat Gen! semua orang yang udah jadi korban salah sambung udah setuju untuk di On Air-in..jadi,, ya gak masalah!!**_

_**Makasih ya!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Salah Sambung

Chapter 6

Pisces Aphrodite

**Penyiar gen fm** : selamat siang mbak Aphrodite, saya dari Dinas Investigasi dan Penggusuran Bangunan sembarang mbak..

**Aphrodite** : Ho'oh..

**Penyiar gen fm** : itu kontrakan toko bunga mawar punya mbak itu,,ehmm..saya udah cek tanahnya itu sudah tidak ada sertifikat resminya mbak..

**Aphrodite**: sertfikat resminya ada donk!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : tidak ada mbak..saya udah cek..

**Aphrodite**: Ada..!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : tidak ada mbak..saya sudah cek ya.. maka dari itu bangunan tersebut harus kita tutup mbak..

**Aphrodite** : kok ditutup! Orang udah jadi! Gimana mau ditutup..

**Penyiar gen fm** : Ya, kemaren si mbak tidak ada..

**Aphrodite**: Kecuali lagi dibangun, ya udah jadi gimane mau ditutup..!!

**Penyiar gen fm**: kita akan segel hari ini juga!!

**Aphrodite**: Eitt.. ga mungkin deehh..

**Penyiar gen fm** : kalo misalnya macem-macem toko bunga mawar mbak bias saya gusur nih mbak!!

**Aphrodite** : Eeehhh.. situ maen gusur-gusur ajaa..

**Penyiar gen fm** : Karena mbak telat mengurus..ini semuanya mbak harus bayar total jumlahnya 570 juta!!

**Aphrodite** : Eitt.. dari mana duit banyak entu..

**Penyiar gen fm** : duit entu..duit entii.. mbak cari sendiri!!!

**Aphrodite** : kalo..kalo..kalo..kalo.. (cacat) kita nggak punya duit ngapain juga kita bangun toko bunga..

**Penyiar gen fm** : kami minta atau kami akan kirim bulldozer!!

**Aphrodite**: Eeeehhh.. jangan macem-macem ya..!!

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Eh mbak jangan macem-macem!!

**Aphrodite**: Eh nih saya nggak macem-macem sama negara, situ yang macem-macem kan situ dua macem-macem kalo saya macem-macem, macem-macem!!

( Aphrodite kamu ngomong apa??)

**Penyiar gen fm** : ( o.O) oh macem-macem!! Mbak ngomongnya macem-macem banyak banget macem-macemnya diulang melulu dari tadi!!

**Aphrodite**: ya kan saya ada lima macem-macem kalo situ kan cuman dua macem-macem doank!!

**Penyiar gen fm**: (??? Mungkin orang ini stress atau frustasy gara-gara banyak pikiran) Eh kita bisa bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin mbak..

**Aphrodite**: Ya bisaa!! Orang saya baru nyuci!! Ya dingin!! Situ yang panas!!

**Penyiar gen fm**: eh mbak jangan macem-macem!!

**Aphrodite**: eh saya enggak macem-macem!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : itu mbak yang macem-macem lagi!!

**Aphrodite** : eh saya nggak macem-macem!! Situ kali yang macem-macem!!

**Penyiar gen fm**: cema-cem-macem-macem!!

**Aphrodite**: ya cemacem-macem cem- mana-manaaa-mannaa!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : Huuuuuuu!!!

**Aphrodite**: Huuuuu!!! (kesel..)

**Penyiar gen fm**: Huuuuuu!!!

**Aphrodite**: Huuuuuuu!!! (nggak mau kalah..)

( saling sahut-sahutan)

**Penyiar gen fm**: Mbak!!

**Aphrodite** : apeee..!!! ( kesel banget)

**Penyiar gen fm** : saya akan ke depok sekarang ya!! Ke rumah mbak!!

**Aphrodite** : ngapain ke depok!!?? Orang saya ada di sanctuary, yunani.

**Penyiar gen fm** : I..Ini depok kan!!??

**Aphrodite** : Buukkaannn..!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : lho, ini Jalan Duren Athena Rata depok kan??

**Aphrodite**: Boookkkaaannn!! Jalan Duren Athena Rata Sanctuary, yunani..mana ada Jalan Duren Athena Rata di depok situ ada-ada aja!! Ada juga belanda depok!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : ooohh..gitu..

**Aphrodite** : Makanya sotoy sih!! Dari tadi situ ngomel-ngomel melulu!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : Adduuhhh.. maaf ya mbak sepertinya saya salah sambung dan mbak udah masuk program salah sambung dari gen fm..

**Aphrodite**: Hahh??..Ahahahahhahahah!!! nih orang sumpah puasa-puasa masih aja bikin sewot orang!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : hahahahhahahhaha… sabar ya jeng!!

-end-

* * *

_**Akhir kata :**_

_**Sobat Gen! semua orang yang udah jadi korban salah sambung udah setuju untuk di On Air-in..jadi,, ya gak masalah!!**_

_**Makasih ya!!**_

* * *

A/N : heheheh.. maaf ya saya tulisnya mbak bukan mas kalo buat Aphrodite..soalnya rada gimana…gitu kalo pake mas..sekali lagi maaf yaa..

Maaf kalo rada2 jayus..ato jayus banget coz lagi ga ada ide.. heheh..


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Helloooo..maf ya saya lama tak bersua coz biasa urusan sekolah yang ribet!! Update salah sambung lagi nihh..plus 2 omake lagi..kurang baik apa sih celeronM *criinnggg*..(hualaaahhh!! Ku timpal kau pake sandal bekas haji Shuro!! Kurang itu!!) *)celeronM: Kabbbooooeeerrr!!!!

**Salah Sambung **

**Chapter 7**

**Scorpio Milo**

**Penyiar Gen fm: ** Halo selamat siang..

**Milo** : iya, siang..

**Penyiar Gen fm**: Saya dari BPOM, Badan Pemeriksa Obat dan Makanan..

**Milo**: ehh.. iya ada apa ya? (rada kaget..)

**Penyiar Gen fm**: Saya telah menemukan kalau produk-produk anda yang sudah kadaluwarsa alias sudah habis batas waktu pemakaian itu, masih banyak dijajakan di pasaran. Anda sadar dengan kelakuan mas yang sudah merugikan konsumen itu!?

**Milo** : wadduuhh.. produk?? produk apaan ya?

**Penyiar Gen fm**: Ya ampun mas ini pake nanya balik ke saya..mas jangan coba-coba mengelak deh..

**Milo** : Ya, mas masalahnya tuh saya nggak pernah nge-produksi sesuatu..emang saya ngikut ibu-ibu PKK..? nge-jualin krupuk ama emping..

**Penyiar Gen fm**: eh nih si mas..peke nggak ngaku lagi..sadar dong mas kalau "susu cokelat" produksi pabrik mas entuu..telah banyak merugikan konsumen!! Tuh banyak konsumen yang keracunan gara-gara susu cokelat produksi mas..

**Milo** : busseett..punya pabrik aja kagak..gimana ceritanya entu bias pada keracunan..??

**Penyiar gen fm** : karena perbuatan mas yang menyalah gunakan makanan mas harus dihukum dalam kurungan selama 7 tahun dan denda sekurang-kurangnya "650 milyar rupiah"(mata uang pake indo aja kali yaa..)

**Milo** : Ya ampuunn.. eh bujrett! Saya nggak tahu menahu ya soal produksi-produksi susu atau makanan..orang gue nggak salah..

**Penyiar Gen fm**: Bah!! Nggak tahu gimana dan bagaimana ini bisa nggak tahu si mas ini..orang saya dan tim peneliti badan POM yang lain telah menemukan kalau masih ada susu cokelat anda yang diproduksi tahun 2000 lalu masih dijajakan di warung-warung, pasar dan supermarket ternama lho mas..padahal ini sudah tahun berapa mas..udah taon 2009!! Mas ini ya ampouunn tega banget gitu nge-jualin susu basi "9" tahun yang lalu..saya tuh sedih lho mas..

**Milo** : buahahahahahahahahakkkk…!!!! Aaahhhahahahahahahahha!!!!

**Penyiar Gen fm** : eh si mas ini malah ketawa-ketiwi and cengangas-cengengesan lagi..!! (sok kesel..)

**Milo **: eh..hahahahaa!!gue kasih tau ya.. itu mah yang nge-jualin kelewat frustasi!!! Nembus ke luar angkasa tuh otaknya nya!! Aaahh..dasar bedul!! Susu bekas 9 tahun yang lalu malah di jualin..

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Mas..karena mas juga terlibat dalam aksi jual-menjual susu bekas 9 tahun yang lalu ini, mas tetap di kenakan sanksi..

**Milo** : haahh!? Di kenain sanksi? Sanksi apa sih orang gua gak terlibat!! Suwer gue gak terlibat sama acara-acara kayak gituu!!

**Penyiar Gen fm** : ini pokoknya kami akan sita pabrik anda..beserta susu-susu produksi anda yang beredar di pasaran..

**Milo** : yaudah sono sita aja.. pabrik apa sih..pabrik tempe bacem gue punya tuh di Cibedong!! (nyolot..)

**Penyiar Gen fm** : (==") heh mas ini, masa nggak kenal ama produk buatan sendiri?? Nih saya kasih tahu ya mas ciri-cirinya, bungkus susu berwarna ijo dan mempunyai ciri yang khas yaitu ada gambar orang nendang bola kalau nggak lagi nyundul bola dan baru-baru ini kami menemukan kalau ada gambar baru yang tercetak dalam bungkus susu anda yaitu..nenek-nenek berjilbab lagi salto kayak captain tsubasa..sama orang yang kepalanya itu kejedot gawang itu kayak si misaki..terus penjaga gawang yang kakinya cidera kayak wakabayashi..ama pemain bola yang semaput di lapangan gara-gara jantungnya kumat itu..ckckckck..

**Milo **: bussett.. susu apa itu?? Susu Captain Tsubasa itu kali..amppuunn dehh..

**Penyiar gen fm** : bukan susu Captain Tsubasa mas.. nama susunya itu susu _"Miro"_…

**Milo** : hahh.. apaan itu tadi nama susunya??

**Penyiar Gen fm** : susu _"Miro.."_

**Milo** : ya ampuunnn Setahu gue mah susu Milo itu!!!..(eh..milo ngomong milo..)

**Penyiar Gen fm**: hah?? Susu Milo..??

**Milo **: iya..susu Milo yang bungkusnya warna ijo terus ada gambar orang lagi nendang bola atau gak nyundul bola kan??

**Penyiar Gen fm** : tepat mas!! Dan ada yang bergambar nenek-nenek lagi salto..

**Milo** : Bodong!! Mana ada susu milo yang ada gambar nenek-nenek lagi salto..sekalian aja lagi sikap lilin, kayang ama tiger sprong..

**Penyiar Gen fm** : ya ampuunnn..astagfirullah..kali ini maafin saya kalau saya ini salah..hadduuuhhh sepertinya saya salah sambung ini dan mas ketangkep basah On-Air program salah sambung di Gen fm..hahahahahahah!!

**Milo** : SOMPREETTTTT!!!! Alus banget gue di kerjain.. dasar kampet..!! bussett dehh..mentang-mentang nama gue Milo, jadi gue tersangka nge-jualin SUSU BASI 9 TAHUN YANG LALU!!! Okay..okay..brengsek banget lo!! Dasar curut!!monyong emang lu!!(abang milo kesel nih..)

**Penyiar gen fm** : ahahahahahahaha!!! I'm sorry man.. but It's okay kaaannn?? Hahahahaha!!!!

-END-

**Akhir Kata :**

_**Sobat Gen! semua korban yang udah masuk salah sambung..udah setuju untuk di On Air-in jadi.. ya ga masalah…**_

_**Makasih ya…**_

"sekarang waktunya kita masuk ke OMAKE"

_Selingan Ge-Je.._

**Program Semangat Pagi bersama Kemal dan Ade**

Part 1 (keju)

**Ade **: hello..sobat Gen!! kali ini kita bakalngomongin tenyang keju nih..

**Kemal** : hmm.. kalo ngomongin keju,,gue jadi pengen martabak keju..

**Ade** : elu mah makaannn..mulu kerjaannya!! Yodah deh sekarang kita udah tersambung nih ama Rhadamantis.. Halo Rhadamantis..

**Rhadamantis** : halo..

**Ade** : ih btw..namanya lucu ya..

**Rhadamantis** : hahaha.. iya dunxx..

**Kemal** : wooii!! Rhadamantis..

**Rhadamantis** : woooiiiyy!! 'Mal!!

**Kemal**: eh suka keju nggak lu??

**Rhadamantis** : suka..

**Kemal** : kalau elu suka keju..gimana caranya minta keju ke your momma!?

**Rhadamantis** : yah elah..kecil itu mah.. tinggal bilang "ma kaju ma keju ma keju ma keju ma keju ma keju ma keju ma" sambil narik-narik lengan baju emaak gue di mobil nyampe supermarket..pas dikasih ama emak gue..gue langsung excited gitu mukanya sambil ngomong " wuaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…." Kalo kejunya abis tinggal bilang "ma keju ma keju ma keju ma" lagii,,(bisa membayangkan pemeran anak kecil di iklan Oops diganti Rhadamantis??)

**Kemal and Ade: **wuahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!

/selesai/

**Program Semangat Pagi bersama Kemal dan Ade**

Part 2 ( mirip artis booo')

**Kemal **: semangat pagi bersama Kemal dan..

**Ade** : adeee!!!!

**Kemal** : kali ini sobat Gen! kita bakal dengerin kalau sobat Gen ini seandainya oh seandainya.. mirip artis.. mirip artis siapakah dirimu..

**Ade **: Nah sekarang udah terhubung sama bang Deathmask!! Halo bang DM!!!

**Deathmask **: yoo.. haloo!! (sok asyik deh lo dasar bangkot..)

**Kemal** : ciyeee.. abang! Kalau menurut abang nih.. bang Deathmask mirip artis siapa sih??

**Deathmask** : yaa..mal gue sih gak mau sombong..sombong amat ya.. tapi enggak tahu kenapa nih ya.. temen-temen gue pada bilang kalo gue mirip David Archuleta.. ( sambil nyengir-nyengir khasnya dia…)

*) Backsound: TELL ME WHHHYYYYYYYYY!!!??????

**Kemal dan Ade:** haaaaaaahhhhhh?????? (bengong dan lama-lama terkena step..)

*) Alhasil akibat siaran ini, seluruh gold saint, bronze, silver sama pope-nya juga sekaligus Athena dan Hades with his spectersnya dan si pandora.. bersama juga dengan Poseidon dan Marinanya..terus Hasgard si Hilda sama Godwarriorsnya pada mandi di laut dan empang terdekatkalo jauh dari laut untuk bersuci CUMAN denger si DEATHMASK ngaku-ngaku DAVID ARCHULETA!! Hoeeekkk!! Hoeeekkk!!!

**Komentar Shura** : Halaahh!! Ama aja kadal aja masih cakepan kadal..!!

/selesai/


	8. Chapter 8

**Salah Sambung**

**Chapter 8**

**Leo Aiolia**

**Penyiar Gen fm** : Halo

**Aiolia**: Halo..

**Penyiar gen fm** : Ini Aiolia kan!?

**Aiolia** : Iya..nih siapa ya??

**Penyiar gen fm** : Oh ini Aiolia..jadi elo yang namanya Aiolia!!??

**Aiolia**: menurut lo??

**Penyiar gen fm**: besok gue bakal ngelamar cewek lo!!

**Aiolia**: siapa sih lo!!! Ngaku-ngaku mau ngelamar cewek gua!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : lo gak perlu tahu gue siape!! Pokoknya gue bakal ngelamar cewek lo!! Titik!!

**Aiolia**: ah jiper!! (takut) beraninya cuman lewat telpon.. lo kalo mau ngerebut cewek gue langkahin dulu mayat gue!! Berani gak lo!! (ciyeeee.. Aiolia..)

**Penyiar gen fm** : yaahh!! Jangankan ngelangkahin.. lari bolak-balik sambil makan mie ayam terus ngelangkahin mayat lo juga gue jabanin!! (hadepin)

**Aiolia **: yaudah sini lo!! Gue tungguin saat ini juga!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : okay!! Gue kesana!! Gue tantangin lo!! Sekalian gue pengen seret tuh cewek lo..

**Aiolia** : Eh anj*ng!! atas dasar apa lo maen seret-seret cewek gue!! Emang cewek gue kambing apa di seret-seret!!

*backsound* (mbbeekkk!! Mbbeekkk!!!)

**Penyiar gen fm**: kenapa enggak!? Orang cewek lo bakal gue lamar besok!! Emang gue takut apa..!! gue tuh kenal kali ama kakak lo!! Dan lagi kakak lo setuju-setuju aja tuh kalo cewek lo gue lamar!! (weeww..)

**Aiolia** : demi apa lo!! Emang lo kenal kakak gue darimana monyet!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : eh..situ nanya lagi darimana.. gue itu seniornya kakak lu!! Ya gue tahulah kakak lo!! Si Aio kan??

**Aiolia:** Aio doank!!?? Aio siapa gue tanya..??

**penyiar gen fm **: Aio..si Aiolongsor.. itu kan kakak lo!! Yang kerjaannya ketimbun longsoran mulu..

**Aiolia**: hahahahahahkkhhh!! Ya kali dah Aiolongsor..darimana lagi tuh nama..?? eh lo kalo ngibul kira-kira dulu!! Huu..dasar sinting!! Sarap!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : eh tapi itu kan kakak lo!! Si Aiolongsor..baru aja gue denger kabar tuh orang di evakuasi gara-gara kena longsor di padang..

**Aiolia **: yeee.. di padang mah kena gempa bumi..bukannya tanah longsor!!

**Penyiar gen fm**: ya ampuunn.. nih jangan-jangan lo juga punya sodara di padang ya?? Si AioGempabumi..

**Aiolia**: jangankan di padang. Di Aceh aja gue punya namanya AioTsunami..terus di sidoarjo tuh nama sodara gue AioLapindo..lagi kena lumpur tuh disono!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : Ya ampuunn..emang keluarga aneh ya lu semua..nama-nama sodara pada kayak nama bencana alam..

**Aiolia** : elu tuh yang sarap!! Mana ada, gue punya sodara di padang, aceh sama sidoarjo!! Lagian geblek banget sumpah.. bagaimana entu ceritanya nama Aiolos jadi Aiolongsor!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : terus nih jadinya lo bukan adeknya si Aiolongsor donk!!??

**Aiolia**: menurut lo 'njing!!?? Ya bukanlah!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : berarti gue salah nelpon orang deh nih..

**Aiolia** : baru nyadar nih kebangetan banget salahnya!! Sinting aja lu!! Huh tengek!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : ya ampuunn.. maaf yee gue salah sambung dan selamat lo masuk program salah sambung dari gen fm!! Buahahahhahahahhakkk!!!

**Aiolia**: ah elah… tuh kan! Nih gue ada pertanda-pertanda ga enak nih.. ternyata emang beneran lagi di kerjain nih sama lo!!! Arrggghhhh!! Monyong lu sumpah curut lo tikus got!! Mati aja lo!! Gue lindes lo pake molen dasar bangsat!! Ngerjain orang aja bisanya..!!

**Penyiar gen fm** : huahhhhaahahahhaakkkk!!! Ahh..dasar lu Aiolia (*dibaca: Ayolia).. Ayo liat-liat hahahahahha!!!

**Akhir Kata :**

_**Sobat Gen! semua korban yang udah masuk salah sambung..udah setuju untuk di On Air-in jadi.. ya ga masalah…**_

_**Makasih ya…**_

"sekarang waktunya kita masuk ke OMAKE"

_Selingan Ge-Je.._

**Program Semangat Pagi bersama Kemal dan Ade**

**Tema : Garuda Pancasila..**

**Kema**l : Halo sobat Gen! semangat pagi bersama Kema dan..

**Ade** : Adeeee!!!!

**Kemal **: kali ini sobat gen, kita udah tersambung sama mas Garuda Aiacos (The lost canvas)

**Ade** : Halloo..

**Aiacos** : halo..

**Kemal** : Mas aiacos!! Gimana nih kabarnya sehat!!??

**Aiacos** : Alhamdulillah sehat…(alim amat nih orang)

**Ade** : Violate apa kabar nih?? Ciyeeee…

**Aiacos** : Ah..hahahaha.. baik-baik aja..

**Kemal **: Garuda Aiacos..sebagai judge yang punya julukan " Garuda" coba mas Aiacos nyanyi lagu wajib Garuda Pancasila..

**Aiacos:** Ah gila lu!!

**Ade** : ayo donk nyanyi!!

**Aiacos** : ogah ah malu gue..

**Kemal **: yaaahh.. berarti mas Aiacos ga punya rasa nasionalisme yang besar..ckckckck..

**Aiacos **: emangnya gue dari indonesia apa..??

**Kemal dan Ade** : nyanyi!! Nyanyi!! Nyanyi!! Nyanyi!! (maksain Aiacos..)

**Aiacos :** hadduuhh.. iya..iya.. tapi kalo jelek suaranya maaf yaa..

Ehem..ehem..!!

_Garudaaa pancasillaaa~_

_Akulah pendukungmuuu…~_

_Patriot proklamasii.._

_Setia berkorban untukmuu.._

_Pancasila dasar negaraaaa…~~~_

_Rakyat adil makmur.._

_Sentossaaaa~~~_

_Pribaaadi bangsaakuu.._

_Ayo majuu.._

_Maju.._

_Ayo majuu.._

_Maju.._

_Ayo majjuuu.._

_Majjjjuuuu…!!_

_*backsound* (ciiiittttt!!! Jeduaaarrrsssshhh!!!)_

_**Kemal dan Ade**__ : horeeeee!!!! (sambil tepuk tangan)fit..fuit..syuit..syuit!! (sekalian siul)_

_**Aiacos**__ : ahh..hahahahaha..!! malu nih gue sumpah.._

_==========end==========_


End file.
